


I Missed You!

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (ArcaneContracts)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, I just wanted to write my babies being cute, idk - Freeform, just...just fluff, like a tiny pinch?, maybe a little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneContracts/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: After a two week trip to Sinnoh Gladion's more than ready to get back to Alola and his fairly new girlfriend. But, the closer he gets to home the more he starts to worry that maybe Aleia didn't miss him as much as he did her...





	I Missed You!

Gladion huffed irritably and leant against the ferry's hand rail, sweat dripping from his jaw. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and made a decided point to ignore the flirty giggles and excited whispers going on behind him before whipping off his too hot hoodie. He'd some how forgotten just how humid it was in Alola, a Herculean feat, and had stupidly put on the same thick hoodie he'd been wearing for the past two weeks in Sinnoh on, something he was really regretting at the moment. He folded the thick clothing and stuffed it into his back pack his brow furrowing in irritation as another round of giggling started up. Girls could be a real pain in the ass sometimes and if he heard one more giggly whisper about whatever part of his anatomy they'd focused on he was going to end up snapping. He'd been dealing with with annoying flirtatious passes for the past two weeks and if one more girl came up to him batting her eyelashes and subtly trying to thrust her chest in his face he was going to scream. The only girl he wanted anywhere near him was currently on MeleMele, most likely sprawled out on the beach, relaxing with her pokemon. 

Gladion cracked a quick small smile at the thought. Aleia loved being outside and the beach was one of her favourite places to drag him when she managed to talk him into putting off work and going out with her. The blond felt another smile tug at his lips, he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend again. He wouldn't admit it out loud but ,he'd missed her... a lot... probably more than he should have considering how new their relationship was. They'd only been together about a month before he'd had to go running off to Sinnoh to deal with an issue the Aether branch there was having. Every day away had almost been painful...

He didn't realize just how used to he gotten to her seemingly materializing out of thin air where ever he happened to be until he'd had to leave. He'd spent the first few days expecting her to either come popping out from around a corner with her customary mischievious grin and whatever take out she'd picked up for lunch that day, or for her to turn up on the couch in his office, sprawling across it with a book and Silvally's head pillowed on her hip. She was always there and then, she wasn't. Not that he hadn't talked to her on the phone but, that usually only happened when she'd called before she went to bed, and the conversations, for obvious reasons, didn't last for very long. He huffed out a sigh and buried his face in his arm. He had to wonder if she'd missed him as much as he missed her...

Aleia could be hard to read and it was pretty hard to tell what she was feeling at any given moment. Gladion hummed thoughtfully and stared down at the shimmering turquoise water lapping at the sides of the boat. Did..did she even care that he'd been gone? He had to wonder....The loud shriek of the ferry whistle startled him from his thoughts and about made him go toppling head first over the railing. The blond sttraightened , his cheeks heating as he moved to snatch up his back pack. 

He stood over to the side, waiting for most of the crowd to get out of the way before he tried to leave.His shoulders dropped in relief as the group of girls finally filed off of the ferry, he really didn't have the patience to deal with them right now and all he wanted to do was go home and take a shower. Once the giggling gaggle was out of sight he gathered up the rest of his stuff and quickly made his way into the ferry terminal.Gladion dodged around the groups of people with ease and picked up his pace when he got closer to the automated doors. He squinted as he stepped out of the airconditioned building and huffed out an exhausted sigh. The blond blinked the sun spots out of his eyes,shouldered his bag , and looked around for a quiet spot to sit down and text Lillie.He spotted a bench a few feet away from him and he wandered over to it. He plopped his bags down and was in the process of searching for his phone in the pockets when a sudden shout startled him half out of his wits.

"Baby!" The decidedly feminine shout echoed and the sound of feet pounding on the pavement was the only warning he got before a black and pink blur slammed into him.The blond grunted as he got a faceful of pale pink hair and the smell of orchids and green tea clouded his senses. Gladion bit back a smile and quickly wrapped his arms around Aleia and squeezed her tight.

The pinkette hummed happily and pulled back from the hug, tipping her head back, she rose up on her toes and he ducked his head down to meet her lips eagerly. Her eyes fluttered closed as he moved to cup her cheek, and he ran his thumb gently over her soft freckled brown skin. Her lips were cool and he could catch the after taste of something fruity when her tongue flicked over his bottom lip teasingly. He moved to deepen the kiss but she broke it not two seconds after her little tease and wrapped her arms around his neck more tightly. Her eyes shone with unadulterated affection and it was all the blond could do not to melt into a relieved useless puddle as she pressed her forehead against his. 

"I missed you, alot" Aleia murmured breathlessly, all the while running her fingers through the downy hairs at the nape of his neck soothingly.

"I missed you too, so much" He whispered back slipping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer.She smiled brightly, dropped her head against the crook of his neck and melted into his embrace. This time he couldn't control the dopey grin that spread across his face and he buried his nose in her fragrant pink curls, relishing in the feel of her soft form pressed so tightly against him. The nervous knot in his chest unwounded entirely, he didn't know why he'd doubted her, she clearly cared. Even before they'd gotten together she'd constantly been popping in to check on him and make sure he was taking care of himself. 

He hummed happily and rested his cheek on the top of her head, he didn't want to let her go, two weeks without her had been two weeks too long.

Not that he'd ever admit that little tidbit out loud, she'd tease him mercilessly but, right now he really didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was how good it felt to finally be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something hopefully cute and fluffy I had typed up on my tablet and finally got around to finishing yesterday. This work is yet another one I just posted for fun. So if you enjoyed it I'm glad, and if not , well that doesn't really matter to me =)
> 
> (I pronounce her name A-laya by the way)


End file.
